Take a Bow
by everybodylies95
Summary: Alternative scene in "Let's Doo-Wop It Again" where Shawn collapses on stage ONE-SHOT


A round of applause echoed around the hall and the group stepped to the front of the stage. Shawn wiped sweat off his forehead; he could see Jules, Lassie, his dad and chief Vick in the crowd. The group took a bow, Shawn breathed out slowly, the pain was getting worse. As they took a second bow Shawn held on to Gus's shoulder who turned to look at him eyebrows raised;  
>"Gus I think you need to get me to a hospital"<p>

Then Shawn passed out falling off the stage hitting his head on a close table with a sickening crack. The audience gasped and surged toward where Shawn had fallen. Gus jumped off the stage and ran to his friend, rolling Shawn onto his back he said;

"Shawn buddy? You ok?"

Shawn didn't answer his eyes closed. Gus could hear Lassie shouting;

"Everyone stay calm and move away from the stage….. I said move!"

* * *

><p>Juliet stood up and applauded the group as they stepped forward she frowned turning to her partner she said;<p>

"Does Shawn look ok to you?"  
>Lassiter's eyes flicked toward the stage before saying;<p>

"I'm sure Spencer is fine"

But as Shawn went to take his second bow he grabbed Gus instead, after uttering a sentence he passed out falling out of sight off of the stage. Juliet grasped hands covering her mouth as he turned fearfully to Lassiter who looked shocked. As Gus clambered off the stage Juliet moved forward trying to get to Shawn, Lassiter followed behind her and shouted to the crowd;

"Everyone stay calm and move away from the stage" not many audience members took much attention and Lassiter lost his patience and shouted "I said move!"

Finally Juliet emerged from the crowd to where Gus was crouched over Shawn trying to get him to wake up. Juliet approached her boyfriend who was still unconscious; a bruise was already forming around a rather large gash on Shawn's temple.

"What happened?" Juliet asked Gus  
>"I dunno.." replied Gus "He just grabbed me said I needed to get him to the hospital, then he passed out and hit his head on the table as he fell."<br>Juliet turned to her partner; "We're going to need an ambulance" Lassiter already had the phone to his ear and nodded to her signalling that one was on its way. Juliet held one of Shawn's limp hands as Henry Spencer pushed his way through the crowd, Chief Vick was resuming calm and getting the audience to sit back in their seats.

"Shawn?" Henry Spencer said as he looked at his unconscious son "What happened to him?"  
>"We don't know" answered Gus "But I think he was sick before he fell, he asked me to take him to the hospital and you know how much he hates hospitals."<p>

As Henry frowned at this Shawn scrunched up his eyes and groaned;

"Shawn?" Juliet asked "Can you hear me?"  
>"Jules?" Shawn replied squeezing Juliet's hand which was still holding his "Why does my head hurt?"<br>"You passed out and hit your head on a table, are you ok? Gus said you wanted to go to the hospital"  
>"I didn't feel good before I fell, now I feel awful" Shawn replied opening his eyes looking straight at Juliet<p>

"Ambulance is here" Lassiter stated noting that the younger Spencer hadn't made any sort of mocking comment since he woke up, he no longer doubted that there was actually something wrong with Shawn.

The ambulance crew rushed over to Shawn moving Juliet out of the way they asked Shawn many questions before loading him to a stretcher. The SBPD group followed the stretcher out to the ambulance where they loaded Shawn into the back. Looking from Gus to Henry, who both nodded, Juliet climbed into the ambulance with Shawn and resumed holding his hand and talking to him softly. The ambulance drove off and Gus said to Lassiter and Henry;

"I'm going to the hospital, you want a ride?"  
>"I should stay to coordinate with the chief" said Lassiter<p>

"I'll follow you to the hospital Guster" said Henry

With that the three men walked in opposite directions, each of their thoughts in the ambulance with their stricken psychic (yes, even Lassie!).

* * *

><p>REVIEW...! you know you want to :) just press that button :) you know thats right :D<p> 


End file.
